Small Bump
by Delena Salvatore
Summary: Klaus has killed one of our beloved characters and the rest are left to mourn and fight on, until an unexpected and unbelieveable surprise comes their way. Can they carry on ? Rated M just in case. Previously named Fearless
1. Chapter 1

Set after Season 2's events. Stefan has joined Kalus, Aunt Jenna is dead, and the rest are left to pick up the pieces of their broken lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Fearless<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Elena knelt down and set a single red rose on the grave of the second person she loved dearly that had died this year. Her mascara tinged tears rolled silently down her pale cheeks as she ran her fingertips over the gold embellished writing of the gravestone.

'_Here Lies Stefan Salvatore. A beloved brother and friend. May he finally find his eternal peace'_

She looked up as the light flooded down, through the leaves of the great oak tree, on the grave at the back of the Salvatore's boarding house. She heard Caroline's short, sharp sobs as Tyler held her up. Stefan had always been there for Caroline. He supported her, he helped her become who she was now. Without him, she would have had a wooden stake through her heart and be long gone by now. He was the older brother she had always wanted.

Bonnie tightened her grip on Jeremy's hand as they stood beside Tyler and Caroline. She leaned over and set a rose down beside Elena's rose and watched as Caroline did the same. Stefan was the good guy in Bonnie's eyes, and always would be. His actions in his last months were not his choice and he did not deserve to die. He made Bonnie realise that not all vampires were bad. Some were good. He was good.

Damon watched as his brother's friends grieved over his grave. What were they to him now ? They weren't his friends, yet here they were, supporting him, not that he needed it. He kept his fists in tight balls in his pockets, his eyes now leaving Stefan's gravestone. He may not have spent many years with him, but he always knew his little brother was around during their long existence. Now he was gone forever. He took a deep breath and looked down at the girl in front of him. The girl he loved, and who had once loved his brother. Her small frame was weighed down with grief for her former love, and he wanted to just hold her, but not now. Now wasn't the time.

Elena stood slowly, her legs finally finding the strength to hold her up. Stefan's passing had rocked her harder than she thought it would. She had lost him a long time ago but losing him one final time broke her heart. He was her first real love. He would always have a place in her heart and she knew she could never forget him, even after all the devastating things he did while under Klaus' control. She quickly ran her finger under her eyes to wipe away the wetness beneath them and took a deep, calming breath. Damon's eyes locked with her's as she turned to face him and the silent conversation they had in that brief moment let Elena know he was there for her. A grateful smile spread across her face and she looked over at her close friends.

'Stefan wouldn't want us to be sad. He wouldn't want us to party either but he would want us to be happy' she smiled.

'Yeah, I'd be the one who'd want you to party' Damon smirked but the smirk disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Elena put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder and as his eyes met hers, a small smile grew on his gorgeous face.

They followed behind the others as they walked around to the front of the boarding house.

'Thank you' Damon whispered to Elena as the others walked to their rides home.

Elena looked up at him, a little surprised. 'You don't have to thank me, I wanted to be here'

'I don't mean for just today, I mean for being here since he died' Damon swallowed.

Elena stood silent for a moment as she realised how badly Stefan's death was affecting Damon. There were less cocky remarks made and a glass full of bourbon has always in his hand, yet he wasn't partying or bringing home girls. Most nights he would sit in the boarding house with Elena while she stayed there to keep an eye on him. Some nights they'd talk, while he drank, others they would read or watch TV or just sit silently enjoying each other's company but of course they both knew there was an attraction between them that drew them together. It was a need to be close.

Damon nodded to the others then turned sharply and strode into the house, leaving Elena to say the goodbyes. He shrugged of his suit jacket and threw it across the living room onto the couch. He looked around, everything that reminded him of Stefan caught his eye. A strong urge to destroy bubbled up inside him so he snatched his bottle of bourbon and filled a glass. He set the bottle down, then gripping the side of the table, he downed the drink in one go. He stood like that as he waited for the urge to suppress but it wasn't going quick enough, so he grabbed the bottle again and took a swig from it, forgetting about the glass. Today wasn't his day.

'Damon, are you alright?' Elena's soft voice filled the silent room. She stood in the doorway and waited for him to turn around to face her but he didn't.

'What do you want me to say Elena? Yes I've never been better because I've finally got rid of my annoying little brother who I have spent over a century with? Is that it?' He turned quickly and answered her sharply.

'You're not the only one who has lost him Damon. You're not the only one who is hurting' Elena said just as sharply.

'And it's my fault he went to Klaus in the first place. If I hadn't let that stupid mutt bite me he would never have given himself over. Now is that what you want to hear Elena ? I blame myself! Now can you please leave me alone' He turned his back to her again and took another swig from the bottle.

Elena walked over to him quickly, grabbed his shoulder and with all her might, turned him to face her.

'Stefan's death is not your fault! Do you hear me? It's not your fault. He chose to help you and he knew what Klaus would want in return. Klaus killed Stefan. He's the cause of his death, not you' her eyes never left his as she spoke in hope he'd listen. His gaze never left her either but then he turned and pulled away from her, grabbing his jacket as he walked out of the living room then the house.

Elena sighed heavily and leaned forward against the table. She glanced over at the half empty bottle of bourbon then turned her head away in disgust. She hated Damon's methods of coping but then again, if he was open with his emotions, he wouldn't be Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon downed his fifth drink and signalled for the barman in The Grill to bring him another.<p>

'Don't you think you've had enough?' A familiar voice asked him.

'Nice of you to show your face at the Stefan's funeral, Ric' Damon spat and paid the barman for the drink.

'You know I couldn't go Damon, no need to be bitter. So why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?' Alaric asked and signalled to the barman for a drink.

'Wanted some peace and quiet. Looks like I can't get it here either' Damon sighed letting his frustration be known as he swirled his drink in the glass.

'Can't get it here either? What's that supposed to mean? Is Elena at yours?'

'Yep' Damon replied, popping the 'p'.

'And what's the problem with that? It's Elena?' Alaric turned so his body faced his sort-of-friend.

'Well aren't you Mr Questionnaire tonight. If I answer right do I get a prize? Hmm I'll go for answer B, Elena is being Elena' Damon replied sarcastically and took a gulp of his drink.

'Oh. I see'

'And the crowd goes wild! Now where's my prize? Oh just make it another one of these'.

'Damon as hard as it for you, you need to stop pushing people away. Especially Elena. She just wants to help you' Alaric turned to face the bar again and took a sip from his drink.

Damon stared into space for a moment then pushed the remainder of his drink over to Alaric and walked out of the Grill.

Alaric watched him go then shaking his head finished of his own drink and Damon's.

* * *

><p>Damon opened the door to the boarding house and closed it behind him. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on the rail as the final effects of the alcohol faded. He walked quietly into the living room and froze from surprise seeing Elena's sleeping body on the couch. He walked over to her silently and noticed how red her eyes were from tears she had shed. He frowned and carefully slid his arms under her, trying his best not to wake her. Elena stirred but was too exhausted to wake fully as Damon held her carefully in his arms. He stood like that for a moment, just gazing down at her sleeping. He sighed quietly and turned carrying her out of the room and up the stairs, carefully and slowly. He didn't bring her into Stefan's room instead he brought her into his own. He knew she wouldn't want to wake up in Stefan's room as she hadn't been in there in months. His room was more familiar to her then the guest room so he carefully pulled back the covers and set her down in the bed. Elena lay sleeping peacefully as he pulled the blanket over her then he sat on the edge of the bed beside her, just watching her even breathing and peaceful face. He stayed there for a couple more minutes then he stood up slowly and left his room, closing the door softly behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena stretched in her sleep waking her up slowly. Her eyes fluttered up and she jumped in surprise noticing her surroundings. She looked around Damon's room wondering how she'd gotten there. She remembered settling on the couch for the night but she didn't remember coming up here. Maybe she had sleepwalked? She pushed back the covers, slightly relieved to see she was fully clothed, and climbed out of Damon's huge bed, looking around for any sign of him. She opened his door and walked out into the hallway then down the stairs. The boarding house was silent as she stepped into the living room.<p>

'Damon, are you here?' Elena called.

'Right here' He replied making Elena scream in fright as he appeared right behind her.

'Well good morning to you too Miss Gilbert. Breakfast?' He smiled holding out a plate of toast.

'Damon, you scared me and did you actually make breakfast?' She looked at him confused and surprised.

'If you don't want some that's fine by me' He smirked and picked up a slice of toast and took a bite from it, holding it in his mouth.

Elena grabbed the plate of him and watched him as he fell backwards down onto an armchair and finished eating the slice of toast. Damon grabbed the glass full of blood from the coffee table and drank it hungrily.

'You seem much better today' Elena noted as she ate a slice of toast.

'The wonders of life in a glass to keep me perky' He smirked and raised the empty, blood stained glass to her.

'Where did you go last night?' She asked as she sat down on the couch.

'Just around. Met Ric. Had a drink. Came home.' He shrugged examining the glass as if he could get it to magically refill with blood.

'So you were with Ric? He got home okay then?'

'It would appear so. So shouldn't you be at school?' he looked over at her noticing she was still in yesterday's clothes.

'They're not expecting me back until next week. I think I'll go home and shower' she said slowly, noticing the way he was looking at her.

He stood up and stretched. 'I'll give you a ride home'. She stood up as well and they walked out of the boarding house to Damon's parked car.

They sat in silence for the short journey and as Damon pulled up outside the Gilbert's house Elena slowly pulled off her seatbelt and turned to look at him.

'How long do you think we have until Klaus is back in Mystic Falls?' she asked.

'Knowing Klaus, probably sooner rather than later so we need to think of a plan fast' Damon said gripping the steering wheel.

'I wish life could just be normal, with no ancient vampires out to use me as a blood donor, no pain, no suffering, nobody being killed...' She sighed and opened the door to climb out.

'Elena wait' Damon said quickly and reached over to grab her arm. 'It will soon, I promise. Klaus will die'.

Elena nodded once and smiled a small smile before climbing out and closing the car door. She walked up to the house, climbing the few steps onto the porch and pulled her keys out from the purse. As she unlocked the door, she paused and looked back over her shoulder at Damon, who smirked at her before pulling away.

* * *

><p>'Tyler, Tyler stop! Tyler!' Caroline gasped and pushed Tyler away.<p>

'What?' He laughed looking at her surprised.

'Just not today alright!' She said quickly and gathered up her things and left the Lockwood's living room.

Tyler groaned loudly and jumped up following her quickly. 'Car, what's gotten into you? Since when did you start turning down sex?'

'Excuse me!' Caroline turned around quickly on the spot and glared fiercely at him. 'Im not some whore!'

'Caroline, I didn't mean it like that!' Tyler begged. 'Don't go'

Before he could even finish his sentence, the front door was slammed in his face as Caroline stormed out.

'Everything alright Tyler?' Carol Lockwood asked as she strutted down the stairs.

'Not now Mom'.

Caroline groaned out loud, remembering that she hadn't driven here herself. She knew she'd be quicker running but it just seemed like too much effort to her today. She composed herself quickly and strolled down the driveway and out onto the main road leading back to the town centre. She walked slowly, her mind sometimes wandering to thoughts and memories of Stefan. She missed her brother/mentor. She rolled her eyes in frustration thinking of how Tyler wanted to leave Stefan's memorial service just to get home to bed with her. She scoffed disgustedly and kept walking, a little faster than before. She stopped halfway across Wickery Bridge seeing a figure standing on the bridge, facing her. She froze on the spot and gasped silently.

'Klaus'

'Miss Forbes. Now what would a young vampire like yourself be doing out so late at night on your own?' His strong English accent filling the air around them.

'What do you want Klaus?' Her agitation clearly evident in her tone.

'Oh that's simple. You'

* * *

><p>Chapter One complete :)<p>

I hope you enjoyed it and will review for me, Chapter Two coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Elena stepped inside and set her keys down on the table at the door.

'Jer? Ric? Anyone home?' She called as she set her purse down beside her keys. Shrugging off her jacket, she strode towards the bottom of the stairs and looked up calling their names again. After hearing no reply, she walked into the kitchen and sighed to herself. The house was too quiet. She needed company. She located the house phone amongst a pile of unwashed dishes and dialled Caroline's cell number. No answer.

'Hmm, not like her' She said quietly out loud then dialled Ric's number and it too went to voicemail. Starting to panic slightly, she dialled Bonnie's number who answered on the final ring.

'Elena, I'm sorry but now isn't a good time' She spoke quickly and Elena overheard Jeremy's voice in the background. He didn't sound happy.

'Is everything okay?' Elena asked worriedly, she could tell they were having another fight.

'I'll call you later' Bonnie said finally and hung up on her.

She held the phone for another moment then set it down. The loneliness didn't go away so she decided to keep herself busy and cleaned the mess Jeremy and Ric had left in the kitchen. Half an hour later, Elena found herself back to square one: an empty house, the loneliness creepy over her again, but this time, at least the kitchen was clean. She went upstairs and had a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes. She couldn't help but keep glancing at her phone in case she received a message or call. Another 30 minutes later and the front door opened and slammed closed. Elena jumped up off her bed and ran to her bedroom door just in time to see Jeremy storm into his own room and slam his door closed too. Ignoring the impulse to leave him alone, she tiptoed over to his door and knocked softly.

'Jer, you okay?' She asked and didn't get a reply.

She waited another minute, then, as she turned to go back to her room his door opened and a sullen looking Jeremy stood in the doorway.

'Bonnie and I broke up. It just...its over' He said slowly and managed a small smile to show he was okay.

'Aw Jer, I'm sorry' She frowned and walked back to him and hugged her brother.

'Thanks, and before you ask, I don't want to talk about it' He hugged her back then pulled away. She let him go and stood quietly as he closed the door returning into his room. She knew now wouldn't be a good time to call Bonnie so she pulled out her cell and tried Caroline again. And again, it went to voicemail.

* * *

><p>'That friend of yours is a persistent one' Klaus said as he looked at Caroline's phone.<p>

'She's worried about me. That's why she's called my friend' Caroline spat back at him. She pulled again on the ropes that bound her hands but the vervain stung her wrists and she cried out.

'Now now love. I don't want you to her hurt yourself too much so I suggest you stop struggling' Klaus smirked as he raised a glass of blood to his lips.

'What do you want with me Klaus? If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me already!'

'You're smarter than you think Caroline. I do have a plan for you but it's all for my own pleasure because Miss Forbes' Klaus smiled as he lurked towards her and stroked her neck. 'I need to inform you that your boyfriend is going to try kill you soon, and I thought this would be the only way to get you to listen to me'

'Bullshit!' She spat.

'Yes you're right. You want to know what I really want?' He said with a slight snarl as he gripped the arms of the chair and stared at her. 'I want you'

Caroline simply stared at him in horror and confusion.

'Now, to make the game a bit easier for me' He smirked as he stared into her eyes, his pupils changing. 'I'm going to take you home after finding you here. You were here because Tyler tied you up with vervain and threatened you because you wouldn't sleep with him earlier. And this was punishment and he will do it again and again to you until you submit, so you're going to break up with him. I'm going to take you to Damon Salvatore's because Tyler will be looking for you and he won't look there. This is all devastating for you'.

As their eyes broke apart Caroline shook her head and looked at Klaus in fear.

'Caroline, what are you doing here?' Klaus feigned his shock.

'I don't know. Tyler tied me here' She said slowly as the words forced their way from her mouth.

Klaus pulled a dagger out of his pocket and sliced the ropes to release her.

'Those burns look nasty. Maybe you should take some blood and they'll heal up?' He looked at her and raised his wrist slightly.

'No thanks I just want to go home' She said weakly from the vervain and shock of the knowledge of what Tyler did to her.

'Here, let me take you home' He offered holding out his arm to her for support.

She looked at him in confusion briefly then gripped his elbow for support.

* * *

><p>'So the witch and walking dead have broken up?' Damon said as he stretched his legs out onto the coffee table in front of him.<p>

'Don't call him that Damon' Elena sighed in frustration as she walked from the kitchen into the living area. She kicked his legs down off the table and sat down beside him.

'I only speak the truth. So what's the problem? You seemed...' he paused 'different on the phone'.

'Caroline isn't answering her phone. I'm worried and Tyler doesn't know where she is either' She sighed.

'It's Caroline. She'll be fine' Damon stretched his arms above his head. 'Sure she'll probably call any-'

They both turned as Elena's phone rang on the coffee table.

'It's Caroline' She said as she picked it up.

'Told ya' He smirked.

'Caroline? Are you okay?' Elena said quickly as she pressed answer.

'Elena. Tyler hurt me. He tied me up and threatened me. Klaus found me and is bringing me to Damon's. Can you be there please?'

Damon's smug features turned hard as he listened and stared at Elena.

'What? Um okay I'm on my way' Elena said slowly then Caroline ended the call. 'Did you hear that?'

'Yeah and it doesn't sound good' Damon said roughly and stood up quickly.

'Wait I'm coming with you' Elena said jumping up quickly after him.

'No Elena!' Damon turned shouting. 'Klaus has Caroline. It has to be a trap. I'm going there to kill him and I'm not letting you go'

'Damon he has Caroline! I'm going whether you like it or not!' She shouted back and took a step forward defiantly.

'Elena' Damon, too took a step forward and spoke slowly 'Klaus will take you with him and you'll never see Mystic Falls again. You think I'm going to take that risk?'

'But he'll kill you and Caroline' She pleaded. 'He's already killed Stefan, do you think I'll let him kill you too? I'm coming with you'

'Death is a risk I'll take if it keeps you safe' He said quietly.

They stood just staring at each other. Neither backing down until eventually Damon cracked and Elena went with him.

As they drove up towards the boarding house neither spoke, then when they arrived, they could see a car parked outside. Klaus's car. Damon quickly killed the engine and jumped out, Elena behind him quickly. As they approached the house quickly, Damon stopped abruptly and turned to face Elena and gripped her shoulders so she looked at him.

'When I say you run, you run. I mean it Elena. I have a very, very bad feeling about this and if something...happens, I don't want you to be around to see it. So promise me you'll run?' He said slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Elena froze. She wasn't expecting this at all. She could see the desperation in Damon's eyes and her heart ached for him in a way it never ached before. She loved him.

'I promise' She lied, not taking her gaze away from his so he'd believe her.

Damon paused for that moment and a small, sad smile played on lips. He believed her. He slowly pulled his hands from her shoulders, and for a moment, Elena thought he was going to say something but then he turned and continued walking towards the house. Elena followed behind him as he roughly pushed the door open and strode into the living room, where Caroline sat on the couch and Klaus stood at the fireplace with a glass of blood in his hand.

'Have you never been told that it's rude to invite yourself into someone's house while they're not there? Especially after you recently killed their brother?' Damon growled.

'Now now Damon, show some hospitality. I was merely just looking after poor Caroline' Klaus smirked and gestured towards Caroline.

'Caroline are you alright?' Elena asked stepping out from behind Damon.

'Elena?' A teary Caroline asked turning to face her then jumped up and hugged her friend. 'Tyler. He hurt me'

'What? Tyler wouldn't hurt you'

'Oh the contrary Elena, he did' Klaus answered her. 'He bound her with vervain because she wouldn't sleep with him'

'Oh the contrary Klaus' Damon spat but kept his composure. 'You compelled her to think that'

'Now Damon, making accusations like that wont bode well for you' Klaus glared and set his drink down on the mantelpiece.

'What do you want Klaus?'

'Me? I was simply dropping off Caroline in a safe place' He smirked which didn't help quench Damon's anger towards him.

'You just did this to get Elena' Damon countered.

'If that's what I wanted, I would have done that a long time ago. Or I could just kill her right now and take all her blood with me' Klaus teased Damon, even though they both knew Klaus would never kill her but the thought angered Damon completely.

'I should just rip your heart out right now' Damon snarled and took a step towards Klaus.

'Funny, because that's exactly what I was thinking of doing to you' Klaus smirked then kicked the coffee table, breaking it in half as Damon lunged at him.

'Damon!' Elena screamed and Caroline held her back protectively.

The two vampires scrambled and fought then suddenly, Klaus was on top of Damon and driving the broken leg of the coffee table down into Damon's chest.

* * *

><p>Jeremy pulled the cloth down from his shoulders and wiped the table clean before taking up the empty glasses and carrying them back to the bar.<p>

'Hey bro, sorry to hear about you and Bonnie' Matt said to Jeremy as he reached the bar.

'Yeah it's cool. I was kind of expecting it to be honest. Things haven't been great lately' he answered as he set the glasses into the dishwasher.

'Well at least you're cool about it. Would suck if you two fell you' Matt replied and gave Jeremy a pat on the shoulder.

'Cheers bro' Jeremy smiled at him and watched as Matt disappeared into the storeroom. The Grill was relatively quiet that night. He was surprised not to see Damon and Ric propping up the bar but he knew Damon was with Elena, and Ric? Well, he didn't know where Ric was. He was probably marking papers he figured.

He stood behind the bar and polished off some glasses when the door to the Grill opened and a figure stepped inside. Jeremy didn't notice the girl come in until he looked up and saw her propping herself up on one of the stools in front of him, and she was beautiful. Her long red tinted blond hair was pulled over her shoulder and hung perfectly in loose curls down her chest. She was slim, not too thin but still had a nice curve to her frame. Her blue eyes were piercing as they sparkled with amusement at them.

'So if I let you keep on looking at me like that do I get a free drink?' She smirked at him and propped her chin up on her elbow.

'Ugh sorry' He laughed and managed to smile at her. 'What can I get you?'

'I'll have a glass of coke and your name please' She smiled brightly her Irish accent clear and crisp.

Jeremy laughed and shook his head as he poured her a glass of coke and passed it to her.

'My name's Jeremy and that will be 2 dollars please' he grinned.

She pulled out a 10 dollar bill and handed it to him. 'Keep the change'

'So do I get to know your name?' He grinned tucking the tip into the tip jar.

'It's Alexandra, but please, call me Alex' She smiled.

'Alex doesn't sound like a very Irish name' He smiled back and leaned against the bar wanting to keep this conversation going.

'That's because I wasn't born in Ireland. I was born in America and I moved to Ireland with my mother when I was a baby. Never judge a book by its cover Jeremy' She winked.

'Sorry, I'll know for next time' He grinned. 'So what brings you to Mystic Falls of all places then?'

'My my, aren't we curious' She smirked and took a sip of her drink 'I'm here to visit family'

'Really? Who?' He couldn't help but ask then shook his head. 'I'm sorry, don't answer that. How about you ask me some questions then?'

'Okay. What's the best thing you have to eat here?' She grinned, avoiding the questions he wanted her to ask.

* * *

><p>'Damon!' Elena screamed as Klaus plunged the stake down into Damon's chest.<p>

'Run' Was all Damon managed to choke out as Caroline struggled to pull Elena out of the room for her own safety.

Klaus leaned down and whispered in Damon's ear, a menacing grin on his lips.

'Do you think I'd really kill you if I knew that my Elena would then go and kill herself?' He whispered and pushed the stake in further so it grazed Damon's heart.

'She's not yours' Damon growled then cried out weakly as he felt the stake touch his heart and stared up at Klaus.

'I'll find a way to get rid of you Damon, don't you worry about that' He smirked then vanished out of sight.

Elena finally pulled away from Caroline's grip and ran to Damon's side. She fell to her knees and quickly pulled the table's leg out from his chest. Damon let out a low pained groan then sighed in relief, glad that it was away from his heart.

'Are you alright?' She asked worriedly looking down at him.

'Nothing a good old glass of soccer mom won't fix' He smirked weakly but lay still.

'I'm going to go' Caroline said softly, feeling guilty. 'I'll call you tomorrow Elena'

Elena nodded to Caroline but didn't take her eyes off Damon.

'I thought I told you to run' Damon looked up at her.

'I lied'

'I thought as much. You're too stubborn for your own good' He groaned as he tried to sit up and Elena wrapped her arm around his shoulders to support him.

'What were you thinking Damon? You could have gotten yourself killed!' Elena looked at him in horror as she helped him stand up slowly.

'Elena can we please have this conversation tomorrow? I could really do with some blood and bed right now' He winced.

'Fine, but that was stupid and reckless Damon' She replied as she helped him out of the living room and up the stairs. They slowly made their way into his bedroom and Damon sat down on the edge of his large bed.

'I'll go get you some blood' Elena said softly and left his room and went back down the stairs. She went down to the basement and pulled a blood bag from the cooler then brought it up to the living room and found a glass to pour it into. After she poured the contents into the glass, she looked at the destruction in front of the fireplace, then her eyes fell on the wooden table leg that almost killed Damon. Her heart ached again, just like it did when they were outside. She almost lost him. She never wanted to have that fear again.

She pulled her gaze away and brought the glass upstairs to Damon's room. As she stepped inside she looked up and froze, surprised to see him standing, and shirtless. His back was to her as he stood beside the bed, inspecting the healing wound on his chest. He visibly winced as his finger traced the area near his heart and Elena took a loud step inside so he turned his head to look at her.

'Here' She said holding out the glass to him and he took it slowly from her. Their eyes locked for a moment then he downed the contents of the glass and felt better straight away.

'Thanks' He smiled slowly and looked at her. 'You should have ran'

'There was no point. He didn't hurt me, physically' She responded softly.

Damon slowly quirked an eyebrow at her then hesitantly, he took a step closer to her, his eyes never leaving her.

Elena stood still as she watched him, realising what she had said out loud. Her lips parted slightly as Damon closed the space between them and brought his lips down onto hers. Distantly, Elena heard the sound of the glass falling to the floor and rolling but her attention was on Damon's lips as they working against hers. His hands went to her neck as he held her head in place and hers fell to his bare waist. They kept kissing, softly and delicately at first then slowly their kisses became rougher and more passionate. Elena leaned back as Damon reached down her waist and pulled her sweater up over her head. Their lips crashed together, those two seconds too long for them to be apart. His hands slide down to her shoulders after he tossed her sweater aside to the straps of her thin vest and that came off too. Elena's hand went to the button on his jeans and she undid it quickly as Damon did the same with hers. His arm wrapped around her slim waist as he pulled her to him completely and he finally felt who perfect she was in his arms.

The ache in Elena's heart disappeared and was replaced by a fire that she had never experienced before. Not even with Stefan. This was new and fresh. It was love unlike anything she had ever felt before. Damon slowly pulled her to the bed and leaned over her so she fell back onto the soft, lush covers. She pushed herself back so she was fully on the bed and Damon crawled up so he was over her. Elena reached up and pulled his head down closer to hers and kissed him with all the love she had been holding back for him.

Damon's head was becoming light from the kisses he had dreamed about. He kept opening eyes during their kisses to make sure it really was her, here, kissing him, on a bed. The thought sent an excited passion through him and he kicked off his jeans and they lay in a heap at the edge of the bed. He reached down between them and swiftly tugged Elena's off as well, and pushed them down the bed to join his. Elena pressed her bare thigh against his leg causing a loan moan to escape Damon's lips and him to kiss her more fiercely and passionately, but then he held back. He wanted this to be different. It was Elena. The love of his life.

Elena felt his hands slide up and down her waist until they reached behind her back and unclasped her black lace bra. Her cheeks flushed pink slightly as he pulled back and stared down at her as if she was the most precious, beautiful thing in the world. And to him, she was. She slid her hand down between them and hooked her finger in his silk boxers and tugged them down as far as she could until he pushed them off completely himself. He trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck as he pulled off her underwear.

There was no foreplay. They made love most of the night trying to express the deep love they had for each other the best way they could. They didn't speak, they let their bodies express their feelings and it was the best night of both of their lives.

Eventually Elena's human body wasn't able to keep up with Damon's vampiric one and she fell asleep. Damon, however, couldn't sleep as he lay staring at the sleeping beauty beside him. Her hand has on his chest just beside the spot where he had been stabbed. He took her hand gently and raised it to his lips kissing her fingers softly.

'I love you' he whispered then set her hand back down onto his chest and lay smiling, watching her sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) Please review. Chapter 3 coming soon...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A**gain, disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the Characters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Elena stirred slightly the next morning, waking her up from her sleep. She stretched her slightly aching body slowly, and her eyes fluttered open. Staring at her smiling, was the man she loved, and she couldn't help but smile back.

'Good morning' She said hoarsely from sleep.

'Yes, it is a good morning. A very, very, very good morning' he smirked and leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

They let the kiss linger, it was soft and sweet, just enough to show the other they didn't regret what happened that night. The thought of regretting it never crossed their minds for even a second, though Damon did hope for a moment that Stefan would be happy for them.

'What time is it?' Elena asked finally after they pulled away.

'It's noon. Why?'

'I should call Jer and let him know I'm okay. He might be worried.'

'Oh I already have that covered. I told Ric you were here and not to go and send out search parties for you' He smirked.

'Ric is at home? Where was he yesterday then?' She asked lifting her head off the large soft pillow.

'He was visiting Jenna. He stayed there all day then I presume'

'How do you know?' She asked curiously.

'I went snooping for him. It's handy to know where he is from time to time' He replied resting his hand on her thigh.

'I hope he's alright' She said softly, a hint of sadness evident as she thought of her late aunt who was more like a sister to her.

'Are _you_ alright?' Damon asked, a frown creeping over his features as he lifted his hand and gently stroked her cheek.

'Yeah, I am' She smiled and slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

><p>'Caroline, will you please answer your phone. Look I'm sorry but we need to talk about this. Bye' Caroline stood back listening to the voicemail play aloud from her house phone. She lifted up her cell phone to look at it. 13 missed calls from Tyler. She shook slightly from the compelled memory etched into her mind. She was struggling to contain her emotions. She was shaking when she knew she shouldn't. She knew she was stronger than this, so why was she shaking?<p>

Her cell rang again and she looked down at the caller ID and sighed in relief.

'Bonnie, my gosh am I glad to talk to you' Caroline smiled in relief.

'Is everything okay Caroline?' Bonnie asked confused.

'Not really. Can you call over I could really do with some company?'

'Yeah sure but I just have some stuff to finish up here first, will only take a minute. I'll be around in 10 okay?'

'Yeah, that's fine. See you then Bonnie' She replied and ended the call then looked up hearing knocks on the door.

'Caroline? Caroline I know you're in there so will you please answer the door' Tyler called as he looked through the glass.

She froze and recalled the feeling of the vervain burning her wrists. She stayed still and silent but she knew he could tell that she was there. Damn hybrids.

'Caroline I'm not leaving until you speak to me' He said, there wasn't a sign of anger in his voice. Only worry.

Her mind was so confused. Why didn't he sound angry? Why did he bring her to Klaus' house? She wanted to ask him all these questions then as she took a step forward to do that, she heard another voice outside.

'Tyler, I think it would be best if you were to leave' A thick, seductive British accent spoke.

'I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong with her' Tyler said defiantly and turned to face the door again.

'Tyler I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to leave. Now' Klaus said, his voice lowering.

The sire bond was eating away at Tyler and he reluctantly stepped back from the door and turned to walk away.

'Good little puppy' Klaus smirked then turned to face the door himself and knocked. 'Caroline, will you let me in?'

Caroline, sighing in relief walked towards the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. Standing on the porch was Klaus, who held a pretence of worry.

'Are you alright?' He asked, pretending to be concerned.

'I'm fine, I guess' She said slowly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

'I don't like this' Klaus frowned and Caroline looked at him confused. 'The spark in you is gone, all this being scared and devastated doesn't suit you'

'What are you talking about?' Caroline asked then suddenly Klaus' eyes changed and she couldn't look away.

'You've broken up with Tyler and you're happy. The whole sorry incident has been forgotten about and you're back to your old self' He said then blinked releasing her from his compulsion.

Caroline blinked and Klaus was gone. She shook her head unsure of why she was there and smiled when she saw Bonnie's car pull up.

'Bonnie!' She grinned and strode over to her car as her friend climbed out.

'Caroline, are you alright? You didn't sound like yourself on the phone' Bonnie asked concerned.

'Yeah I'm great actually. How are you?' She asked as they walked up the porch steps and into the house.

'I've been better' She admitted with a frown.

'I broke up with Tyler' She announced, though he didn't know that yet 'So looks like we're both in splitsville!'

'Wow, you're taking this...well' Bonnie said in complete surprise.

'Yeah, well what's the point on dwelling on these things. We all change eventually. Sure look at us!' She laughed. 'I'd love a bit of normality though'

'You're definitely not the only one' Bonnie sighed.

'We need a girly day away to forget about ex-boyfriends and I just had a very good idea' Caroline grinned.

* * *

><p>'Damon, Damon! Please stop' Elena breathed out as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck.<p>

'What?' He smirked between kisses. 'You definitely weren't complaining a minute ago'

'That's because I want to actually have a proper shower now' She laughed as he pulled back and looked at her. Her wet hair stuck to her back and chest and the water sliding down her body made her almost glisten. She was simply radiant.

'Ugh fine. I think I can cope for a while' He groaned then kissed her passionately before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. Elena spent a few more minutes in the shower then turned off the water and stepped out. She grabbed Damon's white fluffy bathrobe and pulled it on. She twisted her hair to remove the rest of the water and pulled it over her left shoulder. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, slightly surprised that her reflection hadn't changed. Changed? She was surprised for even thinking there would be a change. She walked out of Damon's bathroom and looked around the bedroom for Damon. He was standing at the large arched window looking out at the back yard where Stefan's grave was. Elena walked over quietly and stood beside him, placing her hand gently on his arm.

'You don't regret last night, do you?' He asked her, not taking his eyes away from his brother's final resting place.

'Of course I don't. Do you?' She asked quietly, almost afraid to hear his answer.

'I'll never regret it. I just hope Stefan is happy for us' He said and turned slowly to smile at her.

'I'm sure he is' She smiled back and raised an eyebrow when he smirked. 'What?'

'I'm debating as to whether you look sexier in my bathrobe or without it' He smirked and pulled her in more a deep kiss before she pulled back.

Elena couldn't help but giggle. 'Damon, I need to get home to Jeremy and Ric. I don't think Ric would be too impressed if I didn't go home again'.

Damon sighed heavily then quickly pressed his forhead against hers before pulling back. 'Okay, okay. Better not upset Mr Saltzman now'

'Damon, you know that I would stay if I could but I need to check on Caroline too. Klaus did compel her' She reasoned.

'I suppose. Oh how I hate how reasonable you are' He sighed.

'But you love me really' She grinned then realised what she said and simply stared at him.

'I love you, Elena' He said, his eyes full of emotion then a trace of worry as he noticed how her grin faded.

'I love you too' She said slowly, as if she was testing the words. A massive weight lifted off her heart and she smiled so brightly it dazzled Damon.

He grinned then pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

'I think Ric can wait for five minutes' He smirked as he untied the bathrobe and pushed it off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Damon stopped his car outside the Gilbert's house and killed the engine. Elena unbuckled her seatbelt and looked over at him.<p>

'Do you want to come inside?' She turned her head to look at him.

'I would but I have some planning to do. I'm going to find a quick way to get rid of Klaus before anything else happens' He replied keeping one hand on the steering wheel as he turned to face her.

'And how are you going to do that?'

'I have absolutely no idea but I'll figure it out' He replied and smirked seeing Ric open the front door and stand at the doorway. 'Looks like the parole officer is at large'

'I'll call you later okay' She leaned over and kissed his cheek then climbed out of his car.

Damon peered up towards the house and waved his fingers at Alaric, before starting the engine and driving away.

'I'm guessing this means you and Damon are more than friends now?' Ric raised his eyebrow at Elena as she walked up the porch steps.

'We actually haven't sorted that out, but Ric, please be happy for us' She said as she stopped in front of him.

'I know that he will protect you no matter what, and if he makes you happy, then who am I to try and stop that?' He shrugged.

'Thanks Ric' She smiled softly then spun around as she heard a car pull up. It was Bonnie's car. The car's engine was killed and Bonnie climbed out as did Caroline.

'Caroline, are you alright?' Elena asked worriedly as she stepped back down the porch steps.

'Yeah, why?' Caroline beamed, but tilted her head in confusion.

'About last night?'

'What about last night?' Bonnie asked.

'Yeah, Elena what are you talking about?' Caroline asked, confusion clear across her face.

'Last night, you said Tyler attacked you and Klaus brought you to Damon's house' Elena said slowly, watching her friend carefully.

'What?' Bonnie and Caroline both gasped in unison.

'Oh no' Elena said finally realising what's happened. 'He compelled you to forget'

'Elena, what are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?' Caroline asked, completely confused.

Elena paused. Klaus must have compelled her to forget about the whole incident.

'Sorry, was a dream I had. Mixing it up with reality' She shrugged and Caroline laughed but Bonnie wasn't convinced and Elena knew it.

'Right, anyway, Elena I have had a brilliant idea. In fact it is amazing' Caroline beamed.

'Yeah, what is it?' She asked and gave Bonnie a 'I'll explain later' look and Bonnie nodded back.

'You, me and Bonnie are going to spend the weekend at this new spa hotel at the border! My treat and I'm not accepting no for an answer!' Caroline grinned, nearly bouncing on the spot.

'We are?' Bonnie asked in surprise.

'Oh come on guys. We need a girls only weekend, with all the stuff going on here, we deserve and need a break. I'll kidnap you and drag you there if I have to' Caroline pleaded.

'I'm in' Bonnie shrugged.

'Okay, sounds good' Elena smiled but wasn't entirely convinced. She wasn't sure if Klaus was behind this or not.

'Okay here's the plan. Elena you go pack. Bonnie will drop me home then go back to hers to pack her stuff then I'll come back for Bonnie then you and we'll go. Sound good?' Caroline asked.

'How about I drive?' Elena offered so that way Caroline couldn't take them anywhere else.

'Even better! So meet here in an hour?'

'Sounds like a plan' Bonnie smiled and as her and Caroline turned their back to Elena to go to the car, Bonnie mouthed 'I'll call you' to Elena.

Elena nodded then waved and walked back towards the house. 'Ric, I'm going to need some vervain shots'

'What? Why?' He asked completely surprised as Elena closed the front door.

'Just to be on the safe side, that's all. Did Damon fill you in about what happened last night with Klaus?'

'Yeah he did, I'm not even going to ask about what else happened' Ric said simply.

Elena blushed and started up the stairs to pack. As she walked towards her room, Jeremy came out of his bedroom, grinning as he looked down at his cell phone.

'Someone looks happy? Who is she?' Elena teased.

'This girl came into The Grill last night. She's here to visit family' He replied.

'Really? Who?'

'I don't know' He answered cutting the conversation short and went downstairs, his eyes glued to his screen. In a way Elena was happy that Jeremy was moving on but felt bad for her friend at the same time.

As Elena pulled out her rucksack from her closet, her cell rang in her pocket and she pulled it out and answered her.

'Bonnie' Elena answered as she threw her bag onto the bed.

'Elena, what's going on with Caroline?'

'Last night, Klaus brought her to Damon's and he compelled her to think that Tyler attacked her, now she doesn't remember any of it. Now she wants us to go away with her?'

'Really? So that's why she broke up with Tyler. I don't know, the going away thing was an idea that just came to her when I was at hers. I'll do a spell in the car and check it out' Bonnie offered.

'Okay, and Ric is giving me some vervain shots to bring just in case' Elena replied as she pulled some clothes out of her closet and chucked them into the bag.

'Okay but maybe Klaus made her forget about last night so he can gain an easier hold on her if he needs' Bonnie suggested.

'That's a good point. Anyway I better pack. See you soon' Elena said and ended the call. As soon as she sent her cell down on the bed it rang again. Damon. She sighed and answered it.

'What's this about you going away for the weekend?' Damon said without giving her a chance to speak.

'Ric told you. I know, I'm a bit sceptical about it but Bonnie is going to check to see if she is doing this under compulsion and I have vervain shots with me' Elena reasoned.

'I'd rather you didn't go. For many reasons' He replied.

'I know, but its only for what? A weekend. I won't be gone long and I'll be safe with Bonnie and you are only a phone call away' Elena answered knowing to say the right things. She actually did want to get away with her friends.

'I don't like this Elena' He said finally, he was leaning against the fireplace in the boarding house.

'I know but trust me?'

There was a long pause and Elena bit her lip waiting.

'I trust you but if anything happens, and I mean anything, even if someone looks at you the wrong way, you call me and I'll be straight there and take you back to mine where I want you to be' He sighed giving in but it was only to keep her happy.

'Damon don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Look I have to go and pack. I'll text you and let you know about Caroline. Bye Damon' She said softly.

'Bye Elena' He said hesitantly, wondering if he should say more or not but then she hung up.

Elena sighed and set her cell back down and finished packing up the things she'd need then she quickly changed into some fresh clothes as she had worn yesterday's home. She zipped up her rucksack and headed down stairs to where Ric was standing waiting.

'Here, I think 3 will be enough for you and Damon wants you to bring this' Ric said as he handed her the 3 vervain shots then pulled out a wooden stake.

Elena's eyes widened in shock seeing the stake. Did they really expect her to stake her friend if things became bad?

'I agree with Damon on this one Elena. Bring it just in case and call either of us if you have to' Ric said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was slowly getting used to the parental role he had unconsciously taken on.

Elena unzipped her bag and packed the vervain shots into then, reluctantly, packed the stake deep inside her bag.

'I'll keep in touch' She said and gave him a quick smile before opening the front door and walking out to her car. As she opened one of car's trunk to put her bag, Caroline pulled up with Bonnie. Bonnie climbed out quickly and smiled brightly at Elena, letting her know she did the spell and Caroline wasn't under compulsion.

Elena sighed in relief then grinned as she walked around to the driver's side and opened her door.

'I call shotgun' Caroline called as she tossed her bag into the trunk and Elena pulled out her cell and sent Damon a text: 'Caroline is okay, don't worry x'

The reply came almost instantly: 'Cant promise that. I love you babe x'

Elena smiled as she looked down at the text and quickly typed a reply before Caroline and Bonnie climbed into the car: 'I love you too x'

She shoved her cell inside her jacket pocket and after they buckled up, she pulled out of the driveway and followed the directions to the hotel on the map Caroline printed off.

After an hour of driving, Elena pulled into a parking space at the side of the hotel and killed the engine. It was a beautiful new hotel but was built to look old and ancient. They climbed out of the car and took their bags from out of the trunk and walked up the pebbled pathway to the reception. Inside was a large reception area, full of antique furniture and a large crystal chandelier hung above the centre of the room. Caroline strode up to the reception and after a few moments was handed the room's keys.

After spending the afternoon being pampered and eating dinner in the restaurant, they went for a walk along the gardens of the hotel, enjoying the peace and then returned to their luxurious room.

'Right, what DVD do you want to watch?' Caroline asked as she sat crossed legged in front of the room's widescreen.

'You actually brought DVD's?' Bonnie laughed as she stretched out beside Elena on the large bed with the bowl of popcorn they ordered from room service.

'Of course I did! Now, Bridesmaids or The Notebook?' She asked looking over her shoulder at them.

'I don't think The Notebook would be a good one considering everything that's happened recently' Elena said referring to the recent relationship splits.

'Bridesmaids it is!' Caroline exclaimed and put the DVD on the disc slot, pushed it in and pressed play. She quickly jumped up onto the bed and wedged herself between her two friends.

'I like this, a lot. It feels normal' Bonnie smiled.

'Shame the expensive hotel room takes a bit of the normality away' Elena grinned.

'Oh hush you too. This is normal, end of discussion' Caroline scolded with a smile.

As the move went on, Bonnie and Caroline laughed as they watched, but tiredness crept over Elena and she started to doze off unwillingly. After the movie ended Caroline and Bonnie looked over at their sleeping friend then as Bonnie reached over to shake Elena awake and her hand touched Elena's hand, Bonnie pulled back in horror.

'Oh my god, no. Elena!' Bonnie shouted but Elena didn't stir.

'Bonnie what's wrong?' Caroline said in a panic.

'I sense a hint of death, just like if I touch you, only its weaker. Phone for an ambulance, quickly!' Bonnie exclaimed as Caroline jumped off the bed and grabbed her cell. Bonnie crawled over to the bed and stared down at her best friend.

'No, you can't be turning. You haven't died. Elena, wake up!' Bonnie gripped Elena's shoulders to shake her but nothing was working.

'Caroline, call Damon!'

* * *

><p>Damon sat down on the couch with a glass of blood in his hand and he couldn't help but smile as he thought of last night. He let out a happy sigh and pulled out his cell and reread the last text Elena sent him for the thousandth time. An alert came up on his phone and he groaned. Low battery. He stood up and went to the old desk behind the couch and set his drink down. He rummaged in the drawer until he found the charger and brought it and the phone over the nearest electric socket and plugged it in. As the beep came on to say it was charging, Damon looked up as he heard a knock on the door.<p>

'Elena you can't be back already' He said quietly aloud to himself.

He strode towards the door and pulled it open and quirked an eyebrow in surprise at who was standing there.

'And who are you?' He asked gruffly at the young blonde girl standing on the porch.

'Oh nice to meet you too Damon' A thick Irish accent said sarcastically. 'I'm Alex, but you can call sis' She smiled slightly.

'Sis? As in sister?' Damon said in complete shock and confusion, and as he stood gobsmacked at the door, his cell phone rang, the caller ID showing: Caroline.

* * *

><p>The story is finally picking up some pace now, so please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

'Wait hang on a minute! You're telling me that you're my sister! You do realise how old I am?' Damon said as he tried to get his head around it. 'But you're Irish?'

'Yes, that is what I'm telling you, and why does everyone assume that just because I have an Irish accent that I'm American' She groaned. 'My mother was Margaret, our father's maid. Do you remember her?'

'Margaret?' Damon said as he rattled his brain. 'Yes I do remember her, she was Irish. Young, dark hair, would do anything for my father'

'Yes that's her. Well she did do anything for our father, hence my existence' She held out her hands and gestured to herself.

'And you expect me to believe you?' Damon scoffed and distantly heard his phone ringing.

'I have a letter from our father to my mother to prove it' She said and pulled out a torn old piece of paper from her pocket and held it out to him.

Damon slowly reached out and took it, completely sceptical of this girl and unfolded the aging piece of paper. On it was his father's familiar handwriting. There was no denying it, and it even mentioned his and Stefan's deaths in the letter. Then, there it was. _Alexandra Salvatore, my daughter,_ written by his father. So it was true. He had an illegitimate child and here she was. How could she be here ?

'You're a vampire?' He asked looking up at her.

'No, I'm not a vampire. I'm a witch. Will you let me in and I'll explain everything?' She asked.

'You're a witch? How do I know if I can trust you?' He looked at her sceptically. She looked so like her mother that she couldn't be lying and she had bright blue eyes just like his own and his father's.

'Something is telling me that you should answer your phone' Alex replied and looked around the corner to where his phone sat charging and ringing loudly again.

'Damnit' He cursed himself realising it could be Elena because she was in trouble. He dashed over to the phone and looked at the caller ID.

'Caroline why-?' He started to ask but was cut off by his young vampire.

'Damon, my god! Why haven't you been answering your phone?' Caroline squealed down the phone at him as she drove Elena's car behind the ambulance.

'What's wrong?' Damon started to panic.

'It's Elena. Something's wrong. Bonnie sensed death off her and we're taking her to hospital' Caroline explained panic stricken.

'Where? What hospital?' Damon shouted down the phone.

'Saint Vincent's Hospital, Violet Valley' Caroline replied and she pulled back the phone to see if it was working after Damon hung up on her without informing her.

Damon quickly pulled his phone away from the charger and using his vampire speed, he sped out of the house, closing the door in Alex's face and dashed to his car.

'Wait! Where are you going?' Alex called but Damon was already speeding out of the driveway.

As he sped down the road, he realised the hospital was about an hour's drive away so he slammed his foot down on the accelerator. As he drove, he dialled Caroline's number and cursed as he waited impatiently for her to answer.

'Caroline what's happening?' He spoke quickly as he swerved to overtake a car.

'They paramedics are bringing her in. They think she's had hypovolemic shock apparently' Caroline replied as she followed behind the paramedics as they wheeled Elena into the hospital.

'What the heck is that?' He shouted starting to panic further.

'They say it's from severe blood loss' Bonnie said as she took the phone from Caroline. 'Damon has something happened to Elena recently?'

'What? No! And Bonnie if you're insinuating that I had something to do with that you better watch what you say to me right now!' He snapped in anger.

'They're taking her in for examination now. She's still unconscious. Are you on your way?' She asked as they stood in the waiting area, and Caroline paced worriedly.

'Yes, I'll be there in 20minutes, or sooner if this car can. Call me if anything happens until then' He replied then hung up and dropped the phone onto the passenger seat.

He drove breaking every speed limit going until he reached the hospital. He quickly abandoned the car in an empty spot before jumping out and running into the hospital. He tracked down where they where and quickly strode down the corridor and into the examining room. Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on two chairs beside the bed that Elena lay in. Damon's eyes widened as they fell on Elena. She was as white as the bed sheets and a drip hung beside the bed, supplying her frail body with what it needed.

'Is she alright?' Damon asked not looking away from her as he went to the other side of the bed and put a hand on her forehead.

'Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just sleeping it off now' Bonnie said as she looked up at him.

'We're going to go and get our stuff from the hotel' Caroline said as she stood up. 'The doctors said she'll be fine to go home soon. It's not as serious as they thought. It's just exhaustion. Will you take her home?'

'Yeah, of course' Damon replied, his eyes never leaving Elena.

Bonnie stood up too and put her hand on Caroline's arm asking for a minute with Damon. Caroline nodded and then left the room quietly as Bonnie turned to face Damon.

'Damon, when I touched Elena, I sensed something, something I didn't like' Bonnie said slowly and Damon finally turned to look at her.

'What? What was it?' He asked quickly.

'I got the exact same feeling I'd get when I touch you or Caroline but slightly different'

'She's not a vampire if that's what you're saying. Look at her! Does she look like one right now?'

'Damon, right now, she looks like death' She said slowly as she looked at how pale her friend was. Damon too, looked towards her and didn't look back at Bonnie as she left the room to join Caroline. He sat down on the edge of the bed and as he did, Elena stirred and finally opened her eyes.

'Damon?' She said slowly and wearily.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' He asked as he gripped her hand.

'I've had better days.' She said slowly and looked up at him.

'Miss Gilbert, your test results have come back' The doctor said as she entered the room quickly, the looked up from the file. 'Oh sorry I didn't realise you have company. May I speak to you alone?'

'No, Damon can stay'

'Alright, as long as you don't mind. The tests show that you didn't have hypovolemic shock as the paramedics first thought. In fact it's something completely different. You're two weeks pregnant, congratulations' She smiled as she handed Elena the test results. Elena sat completely dumbfounded as she looked down at the sheet. There it was, as clear as day: two weeks pregnant. How was it even possible? It wasn't! She hadn't slept with a human!

Damon sat staring at her, a mix of emotions crossing his features.

'This isn't possible' Elena breathed out and Damon's features hardened.

'Who's the father Elena?' He said slowly, picturing how he would snap the man's neck.

'Damon, this isn't possible. I have only slept with you since Stefan!' She choked out, desperate for him to believe her.

'You expect me to believe that?' He stood up sounding disgusted. 'I never thought you'd be a petty liar Elena. Not you'

Before Elena could even speak, Damon stormed out of the room, leaving her alone. He strode down the corridor then stopped and punched the wall in anger. He stared at the whole in the wall he just made and sighed in frustration. Every single time he thought he had her, something happened to pull them apart. He pulled out his cell and quickly dialled Caroline. She answered on the second dial.

'Caroline, take Elena home. I can't' He spoke shortly and hung up before Caroline had a chance to even speak. He put his cell back inside his pocket and ran his hands through his hair as he walked out of the hospital and to his car. He climbed in slowly and slammed the door shut. Anger started to build up again and he hit the steering wheel, then devastation took over. He sunk his head into his hands and sat like that until he shut off his emotions and sat up again.

The drive home took him the full hour it should and as he pulled up the driveway of the boarding house, he saw a figure sitting on the small wall of the porch. He sighed remembering who it was and killed the engine. Alex stood up to face him as he climbed out of his car and walked towards the front door.

'Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with a family bonding session right now' He said sharply as he walked past her.

'But I need to tell you something about the doppelganger. It's important!' Alex pleaded.

'Yeah well an hour ago, or in fact 2 weeks ago, I might have been interested' Damon spat and opened the door.

'It's about you too. Please, just listen to what I have to say and I'll go' She said simply.

'Come in' Was all he said as he went inside and into the living room. Alex followed him in, feeling strangely intimidated by her older brother.

'Just get to the point Alex. I don't want any funny business right about now' He said as he poured himself a large glass of bourbon.

'As I already told, I'm witch, so I'm obviously in contact with the spirits and they sent me a vision of a human Doppelganger having a child' She said slowly.

'Nothing new to me' Damon scoffed and down the drink in one go. 'That's what all you wanted to tell me?'

'No, that's not all. The spirits told me that the Doppelganger would have a vampire's child. My brother's child' She watched him carefully as he froze then turned to look at her.

'What?' He whispered. 'Vampires can't reproduce. Everyone knows that!'

'Yes, but a Doppelganger is a special supernatural. I have an old grimoire to prove this. It has happened before, but both the mother and child were killed' She said as she pulled the old tattered grimoire from her bag. She quickly flicked through the pages until she found the page she wanted and held it out to him. Damon stood, looking at her sceptically and eventually reached out and took it from her. He read the page carefully, making sure this wasn't a hoax.

'_The woman showed signs of rapid child development. What should have taken weeks, took days as the foetus grew rapidly. Spells were done to prove the paternity of the creature and at its birth, the mother died from the birth. The creature was killed before it could live.. The cause to how this happened is unsure. I ask that my family in the future discover how a creature of death could father a child with a human'_

'Where did you get this?' He asked looking up at her.

'My mother left it to me. She was a witch too, and that is my ancestor's grimoire. Damon, if what the spirits told me is true, and I have yet to doubt them, you're the father of the doppelganger's child' She explained as Damon slumped down onto the antique couch. 'My ancestors did look into it further. The mother was a Doppelganger from a different line to the one here now. That line continued on and is now the Petrova doppelganger line'.

'Right. And what about you? How do you even exist? No witch, especially one as young as you look can survive this long?' Damon didn't even look towards her. He sat facing forward trying to digest all this information.

'Yeah, I shouldn't. I'm one of a kind in a way. On my 18th birthday, I contracted tuberculosis. The spirits wanted to help me as they had a plan for me. They came to my mother and I and told us that in 150 years, an abomination of a unique kind, would walk this earth. They believed that I would be the one to help destroy this creature due to my links to vampires, who are linked to the Petrova line. So, to cure me of my disease, my mother sacrificed herself to the spirits, and the spirits put me in a kind of dormancy where I remained in a sleep. I received the powers of many witches who have died until my waking last year when the abomination was created' She explained as she sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

'So let me get this straight. I'm the father?' Damon asked, not bothering about her existence.

'Well I assume you're the only vampire that has slept with the Doppelganger recently. Don't worry, I know all about your reputation brother. Speaking of brother, where's my other dear brother who murdered our father?' She said looking around casually.

'Dead' Damon said simply.

'What? Who staked him?'

'Klaus'

'The hybrid. Damon, Klaus can't know of my origins, I mean it. I'm just a regular human relative of yours to him, do you hear me?' Damon simply nodded to her.

They sat in silence for a long time, the evening soon turn darker. Alex ventured around the house and paid a visit to Stefan's grave while Damon stayed on the couch unmoving. His thoughts a complete mess. Alex, who sat reading one of the old books beside him, sipping on a blood bag, jumped when he did finally move.

'I need to go' Damon said and stood up quickly. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Caroline.

'Where are you?'

'Me? I'm at home. Why?'

'Where's Elena?'

'She's at home! Damon what's going on?' But Damon hung up on her. Again.

* * *

><p>Elena pulled the large plaid blanket up under her chin as she sat on the bench on the porch. Her feet were pulled up onto the bench so she rested her chin on top of her knees. Her mind was all over the place, her heart in pieces.<p>

'_How can I be pregnant? It's simply not possible. How could Damon even consider the thought of it being someone else's? Well maybe because he can't have children. How is this possible?' _Her mind was screaming at her and as she moved her head so her forehead hit her knees, footsteps fell on the porch making her look up.

'Here, I thought you might like something hot' Ric smiled and held out a mug of hot chocolate to her.

'Thank you' She said quietly and took the mug, glad to feel its heat against her cold hands.

'How are you feeling now?' Ric asked as he sat down on the bench beside her.

'I don't know Ric. How is this even possible?' She asked slowly, looking at him. Her eyes were glossy with confusion and fear.

'Elena, I hate to ask this, but...' Ric started with a sigh.

'There has been no one else! I swear on my life, on Jeremy's life. Why don't you believe me?'

'I'm trying to Elena but think about it. Damon can't have children, it's not possible' Ric said then looked up hearing footsteps on the stairs of the porch.

'Ric, can you give us a minute' Damon said slowly as he looked between the two of them.

'Call me if you need me' Ric whispered to Elena before he stood up.

'That won't be necessary' Damon said straining a smile, then took a step closer to Elena when Ric went inside.

Elena sat silent, she was too tired to protest and try and make him believe, so she simply looked up at him so their eyes met.

'I believe you' He said simply, he's eyes filled with sorrow from his accusations.

'You do?' She said slowly and watched him nod once. 'But how is it even possible?' She breathed out as he stared at her.

'You're a Doppelganger. You're a special, unique, supernatural, so you can have a vampire's child' He spoke slowly as he sat down on the bench.

'If you knew all this, why did you leave me at the hospital?' She accused.

'I didn't. I'm only after finding all this out'

'How?'

'It turns out, my father, was having an affair with one of the maids, and I now have a sister, and she showed me an old grimoire' He said, and he sounded slightly confused about the whole situation.

'You have a sister?'

'Apparently so, yes'

Elena paused considering this. 'What did the grimoire say?'

'A human was pregnant with a vampire's child. A few years, possibly centuries later, they found out that she was in fact a Doppelganger, a different part of the doppelganger line to you. The child grew at a rapid rate before its birth.' He explained looking out at the front yard, then over at her.

'What happened to the mother?' Elena asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

'She died from the birth' Damon said finally, his head and heart together unsure of what to do. Part of him didn't want to let Elena do this. It will kill her. The other part saw it as the only chance he'd ever have of having a child. Then he realised, he could live without a child, but he couldn't live without Elena.

'Elena, I can't let you go through with this' He said and gripped her foot through the blanket.

'Damon, this is something I want to do' She said slowly, looking up to meet his eyes. Her hair fell so it curtained the sides of her face.

'Elena, you're going to die, that's not a risk I'm willing to take' Damon said seriously.

'But I am' She pleaded.

'I can't lose you'

'You won't.' She said with certainty.

'You can't guarantee that Elena. You either keep it and die, or let it go and live'

'Damon, this is possibly your only chance to be a father. Have you not considered that?'

'Of course I have!' Damon said and stood up in frustration. 'I have thought about it over the past 100 years, but Elena, it will kill you'

'Then turn me' She said, her face serious as Damon turned to look at her.

'And we both know that's not what you want. You've said before that you would rather die than become a vampire'.

'I've changed my mind.' She replied and kicked the blanket off and stood up. 'Damon, if I turn, I'll be here forever. With you. And our baby' She put her hands on his cheeks so he'd look her in the eyes and see that she meant every word she said.

Damon's features were conflicted, revealing his worry, frustration and fear.

'Damon, we have both always wanted a child, we both know that, and now this is our chance to have one together, do you really want to throw that away?' She said slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

'Okay' He said, quietly and slowly.

Elena's smile grew slowly as did Damon's until he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her to him.

'We won't regret this. I promise' Elena whispered as she pressed her face against his neck.

* * *

><p>Apologies for the delay, personal life very hectic right now. I hope you liked that, I know some wont.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'So what you're telling me is that Elena was in hospital and Damon just left her there' Klaus asked as he propped his feet up on the coffee in Caroline's living room.

'Yes that's what I'm telling you and would you take your feet down please' Caroline scolded and pushed his legs.

'Interesting. So there are problems in paradise. This could be very useful indeed' Klaus smirked and reached his hand over to stroke Caroline's neck affectionately.

'I wish you'd just leave my friends alone'

'We both not I can't do that Caroline. Elena is key to my hybrid's existence' He replied and continued stroking her neck.

'Why do you keep doing that?' She questioned, looking at him.

'Because, I rather like you Caroline. You have spunk and are full of life. You intrigue me' He said, genuinely meaning each word but Caroline wasn't buying it.

'You're just trying to talk me into liking you, but I know you Klaus. You're not good' She almost spat out.

'Deep down, a part of you is falling for my luscious charms' He smirked. 'Because if you weren't, you never would have agreed to spending time with me'.

Caroline pouted, remaining silent, then finally spoke and stood up. 'I need a drink. A strong one'

* * *

><p>'So, you're finally home' The ruby red haired girl said as Damon and Elena walked stepped inside the boarding house the next day.<p>

'And last time I checked, you were blonde' Damon replied as he closed the door behind them.

'Is this your sister?' Elena asked him quietly.

'And I'm guessing you're the doppelganger' Alex smiled and stepped forwarding holding out her hand, which Elena slowly shook. 'I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex or Alexa, whatever takes your fancy'

'I'm Elena. So, you're a vampire too?'

'No, I'm a witch. It's a long story' She smiled brightly.

'So, why are you not blonde?' Damon asked again, still suspicious of his new-found sibling.

'Because I like this colour, and plus, blonde look sweet and innocent, much easier to believe' She grinned but the grin faded when Damon's expression turned deadly. 'But I'm telling you the truth!'

'Mhmm, right. I want to see that grimoire again' He said as he stood beside Elena, a protective instinct coming over him and he didn't want to leave her side.

'Yeah sure, it's on the table in the library' She replied. 'I'm going to go see the sights of Mystic Falls. There's a cute guy who works at the bar in town. Nice to meet you Elena'

'Yea, you too Alex' She said, giving her a small smile them followed Damon into the Salvatore's library.

'How does she even exist? She hasn't aged at all' Elena asked him as she stopped on the small staircase in the library and Damon walked over to the table where the grimoire was.

'It's a long story, but she's going to help us kill Klaus' He said then glanced back over at her before returning his attention to the grimoire.

'She is? How?' Elena gasped and stepped down the stairs towards Damon.

'I have absolutely no idea' Damon responded as he rapidly flicked through the pages then stopped suddenly. He leaned against the table as he read the pages, taking in every little detail.

'What does it say?' Elena asked and waited as Damon read over it again, in case he missed any detail.

'Damn it' Damon cursed quietly and pushed away from the table.

'What's wrong?'

'The mother did die. There was no way to save her' He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

'Damon, she wasn't turned. That would have kept her alive'.

'Elena, I am not turning you unless it's our absolute last resort'

'Right. Damon, I don't think we should tell Caroline about this' Elena said slowly making him look at her. He didn't respond but instead, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialled a number then held it to his ear.

'Ric, whatever you do, do not tell Caroline that Elena is pregnant, do you hear me?' He spoke sternly.

'Yeah, I can do that' Ric as he stood at the doorway of the library and hung up his phone. 'So, can I see this grimoire?'

'Yeah, it's here' Elena pointed to the part of the page the entry was on. Ric slipped his phone inside his jacket and stepped down beside Elena and read the page.

'Have you checked to make sure this isn't forged?' Ric asked, looking up at both of them.

'I never thought of that'

'Maybe Bonnie can tell us?'

'Great, now more people are going to know you're pregnant' Damon sighed.

'Damon, there's going to be a point where I can't hide it'

'Yeah, but we can hide you' Damon replied quickly and crossed his arms across his chest.

'So according to this, the baby developed rapidly, as is yours Elena. But why?' Ric asked ignoring the quarrelling couple.

'Because vampires heal quickly, so it must be developing quickly' Damon finally answered.

'So does that mean when its born, it will grow and age quickly?' Elena asked.

'It doesn't say. The child in this was killed straight after the birth' Ric said solemnly even though they all knew that tragic fact.

'Caroline can't know about this.' Damon said sternly 'It will get back to Klaus and...' He didn't finish the sentence but they knew what he was going to say.

'Alex won't say anything, will she?' Elena finally spoke up.

'She better not'

'Who's Alex?'

'My sister'

'You have a sister?'

'Maybe we should call Bonnie now and tell her?' Elena asked.

'No, not now. It's too soon' Damon replied, both ignoring the confused Ric.

'I'm gay' Ric declared, throwing his hands up.

'You're what?' Damon exclaimed.

'No, I'm not gay, but now that I have your attention, you have a sister?' Ric asked.

'Yes, I do. She's a witch, and from what she's told me, a powerful one who can kill Klaus'

'Really?'

'Yes and right now, the sooner we kill Klaus, the better. So it looks like we have 35 days to do just that'

* * *

><p>'So, this is about as exciting as Mystic Falls gets then, yeah?' Alex asked as she played with the straw of her juice.<p>

'Yeah. It's a quiet town' Jeremy lied and took a drink from the plastic juice cup. They were sitting on one of the benches in the centre of the town. Most of the town were sitting out enjoying the beautiful day, and picnic blankets freckled the green grass of the square.

'So, why did you change your hair colour?' Jeremy asked and lifted a red curl up.

'New place, new hair. Why, do you not like it?' She asked lifting a curl on the other side of her head and examining it.

'No, no I do. It's just different. Kind of...quirky' Jeremy smiled and set the lock of hair down again. 'So did you get to meet your relatives?'

'Yeah I did. I have a bit of a dysfunctional family' She replied and sucked on the straw of her juice.

'Ha, I know all about that' He scoffed and tapped his straw around inside his juice cup.

'Yeah? I'm pretty sure mine can trump yours' She grinned.

'Both of my parents are dead. My sister, who is really my cousin but is my adopted sister. My dead aunt's boyfriend is now my guardian in a weird way and me? Well, I'm not the most normal guy in the world either'

'Wow, whatever you do, don't put any of that on a dating website' She joked making him laugh, then smile warmly at her.

'So...are you staying in the hostel or with your relatives?' He asked curiously.

'The relatives. Why?'

'Well I was wondering if you'd like to come over to mine and we could watch a movie...maybe...or not' He said slowly, and becoming more and more hesitant.

'Sure, sounds good' She smiled, hiding the fact that she had never seen a movie before. She had a few months to adjust to the world around her. It was a big change from 1882's world to 2012's but she was adjusting. Slowly. The wonder of television helped her greatly.

'Awesome' He beamed. 'How about I pick you up at about 8ish?'

'Or how about we get something to eat in the grill then go over to yours?' She suggested, avoiding introducing him to Damon.

'Yeah, sounds good' He smiled as she leaned down to grab her straw in her mouth innocently.

Later that evening, after dinner in the grill, Jeremy and Alex were sitting on the couch in the Gilbert's house watching the horror movie from Jeremy's collection.

'I'm sorry but I don't find this remotely scary' Alex smirked as she plucked a piece of popcorn from the bowl.

'Are you just saying that to sound cool, this is one of the scariest movies I own' Jeremy breathed out in surprise.

'Oh so let me guess, you picked the scariest movie so that I'd hide behind you, like this' She grinned flirty and leaned over pressing her face between his arm and the back of the couch. 'So I wouldn't watch It. Am I right?'

'Ha, maybe but it's only a first date, I wouldn't expect that' He grinned.

'Oh so this is a date then yeah?' She smirked, catching him out as she sat back up to look at him.

'Eh well, only if you want it to be' He replied smiling then turned hearing the front door open, as Ric, Elena and Damon stepped inside.

'Oh Alex this is Ric, Damon and my sister Elena' He said pointing to each person.

'And that right there is my sister' Damon replied quirking an eyebrow at Alex and she smiled sheepishly.

'You're what?' Jeremy said startled then looked at Alex. 'How is that possible?'

'Okay I'm guessing you know but no, I am not a vampire. I'm a witch and yes I am his sister. It's a very long story' She answered.

'I'll go put the kettle on' Ric sighed and went to the kitchen.

'Ric I think we need something a bit stronger than coffee or tea. Except Elena, she'll have tea' Damon replied following him into the kitchen.

'Wait, what? Why?' Jeremy asked, completely and utterly confused to what was happening around him.

'Jer, I'll explain later, that too is a long story' Elena sighed as she shrugged her jacket off.

'Want me to explain to him?' Alex asked.

'No, thank you, but I'd rather it came from me' Elena said turning to face them then exhaled deeply. 'Jer, I'm pregnant. Its Damon's'

'Again, wait what? How?' Jeremy was certain now the world had gone mad.

'Alex, you can explain from here. I'm tired' Elena said quietly and walked slowly into the kitchen to Damon and Ric.

'We'll start planning tomorrow. We'll have the Bennet witch come over too and get her and Alex working together and we'll have a plan' Damon said to Ric as Ric searched the cupboards for his Scotch.

'I'm going to head up to bed. It's been a long day' Elena said as she leaned against the doorway then turned and went back down the hallway and up the stairs. In the living room, Alex was explaining her story carefully to Jeremy, who listened intently.

'So you're a witch?' Jeremy said slowly. He was wondering if there was something in his family that attracted and was attracted to super naturals.

'Yeah. I'm witch that's cheated death with a vampire for a brother, a half vampire for a niece or nephew and nothing normal to my name'

'I have a ring that lets me cheat death, my sister is a doppelganger and my niece or nephew is a half vampire. Maybe our lives are more similar than we thought' Jeremy replied, gazing back at her.

'Hey Jeremy, don't be trying it on with my sister' Damon called from the kitchen.

'I guess it's too late for me to say that back to you seeing as you've already knocked her up and sending her to her death' Jeremy called back with a hint of anger.

'Hey, you think I'd actually let Elena do this if it was something she didn't want!' Damon replied angrily as he stormed into the living room to confront him. 'This is what she wants. I can't just force her into it'.

'We both know that you CAN force her to do anything you want her to' Jeremy replied back just as angrily, standing up to face Damon.

'Hey hey guys, take a chill pill' Alex jumped up, putting herself between the two of them. 'You really think Elena wants to hear you two yelling. I'm pretty sure she's struggling to accept all this and neither of you have even bothered to ask her that! Instead, you're trading accusations at each other. Like seriously? Not cool guys' Both of them backed down as Alex's words hit home to both of them.

'I'll go talk to her' Damon said finally, and turned to the stairs.

'No, you won't. I will. Elena needs another female presence who has no issues about this. You two both have issues to work out first' Alex said and strolled past Damon and went up the stairs. She could feel the tension simmering in the living room as she reached the top of the stairs and looked into the bedroom with the door left open. She knocked on the door softly and smiled as Elena sat up on her bed.

'Can I come in?' She asked softly and stepped inside when Elena smiled and nodded.

'Have they stopped arguing down there?' Elena asked sighing as she pulled at the arms of her teddy bear.

'Yeah, they both think they know what's best for you' Alex said as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside Elena. 'You're going to need more of those soon' She smiled looking at the bear.

'Ha, yeah' Elena smiled, and continued to play with the bear has she became lost in her own thoughts.

'Elena, how do you feel about all this? And trust me, I'm not asking this as a spy for anyone. I just get the feeling you need a good, what do you 21st century people call it? A 'girly chat?' Alex asked, trying to think of the modern term she acquired from watching TV shows.

'Yeah, that's what you call it' Elena laughed lightly. 'I'm just...am I ready for a baby? When Klaus is still out there? Is _Damon_ ready for a baby?'

Damon visibly winced at that part as he listened from the hallway beside Elena's bedroom. He knew he shouldn't listen in to their conversation but he wanted to know how she was really feeling.

'Maybe you should ask him yourself' Alex sighed and turned to face the door. 'Damon. I know your there'

Elena looked up in surprise as Damon stepped into the doorway, a hint of sheepishness in his features but they quickly faded away.

'I'll leave you guys to it' Alex said simply then stood up and walked by Damon as he stepped into the room further. Alex closed the door softly behind her so they could have some privacy. She let out a breath and ran her hand through her scarlet locks.

'Everything okay in there?' Jeremy asked as he stopped at the top of the stairs.

'I think so' Alex replied and moved away from the door so they couldn't hear. 'I tried to have a 'girl talk' with Elena but maybe its Damon she needs to talk to'.

'Have you ever thought that maybe you should talk to someone too? There's a lot for you to take in, and not just our time' Jeremy asked as he stuffed his fists into his pockets.

'What do you mean?' Alex asked confused.

'I mean, everything that's happened to you. Have you had a chance to grieve for your mother yet?' He frowned.

'I don't have to, I know she's with me and...' She paused not wanting to finish.

'And what?'

'Nothing. I'm okay with it all. Really, I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here. I probably wouldn't have lived past 1882' She shrugged.

'I suppose, but I am here if you want to talk. We're more alike than you think'.

'I'll bear that in mind, thanks' She smiled a little and quickly then descended down the staircase.

'Where are you going?' Jeremy called as he heard the front door open and realised she was leaving.

'I'm going to find out how I can kill an original hybrid' She smirked then disappeared outside, closing the door behind her.

'Wait, I'm coming with you' Jeremy called as he grabbed his jacket, running down the stairs and out after her.

* * *

><p>'We seem to be having a lot of these types of conversations lately' Elena quipped as she continued to play with the bear as Damon stood in the middle of her bedroom.<p>

'Yeah, but we have an excuse' He smirked slightly and kept his gave fixed on the girl on the bed. He watched as her delicate pulled at the arms of the bear, her mind completely lost in thought. Then like a running into a brick wall, it hit him how strongly he felt for Elena Gilbert. This love consumed him. It was if invisible strings were attached to him and pulling him to her all the time, and he couldn't fight them. Nor did he want to fight them. He had never met a girl, woman, quite like her in his lifetime. She was strong yet delicate. Feisty yet loving. She was radiantly beautiful and when she turned her gaze up to him, and their eyes locked, the Damon Salvatore, the bad boy of the vampire world, was completely under her control. And now, she was carrying their miracle baby.

'What?' She asked, feeling slightly awkward under his intense gaze.

'I love you, and we are ready for this. Let me prove it to you' He said as he closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands. 'Let me love you'.

Elena dropped the teddy bear onto her lap and couldn't take her eyes off Damon's. She could see the desperation in him, but it was desperation for her to answer. She knew how much she meant to him. How much this baby meant to him. His love for her overwhelmed him too, just like her love for him did to her. She had loved him for a long time now. Even when Stefan was alive, she knew she was falling for his dark and dangerous brother. He excited her, caused her to rethink her life. Now, she her path had been chosen for her, she was scared. A baby changed everything. It had changed her already, but it was part of her. Part of Damon. She knew she wouldn't want anything else in this world but that.

Instead of answering him, she leaned up and crashed her lips onto his in a powerful kiss that said more than she could put into words. He held her to him and kissed her back with all the passion in his body, more than he thought he even had. Eventually they pulled back for air and were smiling. They didn't want to go any further than that. Not yet.

'I would give anything to love you in the bed right now' Damon smirked and pecked her lips quickly, then pecked them again, unable to resist, making Elena grin. 'But we have other things to do tonight. We have to figure out how to kill a hybrid'.

* * *

><p>At the boarding house, Alex was tossing books all over the library, trying to find the grimoire she knew held the answers. Jeremy was sitting on one of the couches, sorting through a pile of books Alex had handed to him. It was getting late and Elena had called only minutes ago that her and Damon were on their way to help.<p>

'Hey, have you any idea at all what kind of spell or whatever it could be that will kill him?' Jeremy asked trying to make conversation.

'I have absolutely no idea' Alex sighed as she tossed another book over her shoulder.

'You can't kill Klaus' A familiar voice said and Jeremy jumped in his seat as he looked at the figure standing in front of the fireplace.

'Stefan...'

* * *

><p>My sincerest apologies for putting this up so late. I have been studying night and day for exams that start in June but I can promise all my readers, I will be updating regularly in a month's time. I will try and get another chapter up by then but I can't promise anything. I hope you liked the name change of my story. I think its much more appropriate :)<p>

Please hit that review button.

Until next time ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

**Hey everyone, thank you all so much for reading this story and if you have a spare moment please check out my video that I made on YouTube. Its A Damon and Elena Style Titanic Trailer :) **

**.com/watch?v=YpwNRf-oX0s just put youtube before the .com because it wouldnt come up :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

'Stefan...' Jeremy said slowly. He looked around to see if Alex had noticed Stefan's appearance and obviously she hadn't.

'I see my sister finally found her way here anyway' Stefan commented as he kept his arms folded across his chest.

'Alex. Stefan is here' Jeremy said and kept his eyes on Stefan as Alex stopped what she was doing and walked over to Jeremy.

'Where?' She asked, completely confused.

'I can see ghosts. He's right there in front of the fireplace' He explained slowly, finally letting the reality sink in. It had been a long time since he had seen one so Stefan's appearance was a shock to Jeremy's system.

'Tell her I said hi and that I apologise for what I did to our father' Stefan said as he watched the two carefully. He could see the spark that neither of them had yet to discover.

'He says hi and that he's sorry for what he did to your father' Jeremy reiterated to Alex.

Alex crossed her arms across her chest and nodded once. She had nothing to say to the air in front of her.

'So what did you mean when you said we can't kill Klaus Stefan?' Jeremy asked then turned around as Stefan's gaze turned to the door of the library where Damon and Elena were standing.

'Is he here?' Elena asked Jeremy quietly, not moving from Damon's side. Stefan's gaze turned loving and sorrowful as he watched the girl he loved so dearly. He longed to hold her, to kiss her, to go back to the way things were, he wanted all that so badly that he had to fight back the tears. He wanted what Damon had now. Stefan seemed peaceful, and he was. He wasn't suffering like he once thought he would. He wasn't in hell and he wasn't in heaven. Heaven to him was on earth in the arms of his brother but he accepted it. Damon was the best for her. He watched their love blossom and even though it broke a piece of his heart away each day, he was happy for them. His brother deserved happiness. True happiness.

'Yeah, he's here' Jeremy said as he watched Stefan's reaction to seeing Elena. Jeremy noticed how Stefan's gaze softened and a smile spread across his face.

'What do you mean about not being able to kill Klaus brother?' Damon asked, wishing he could see him. He missed his brother dearly, more than he would ever admit. After all, they did spend over a century alive, knowing that the other wasn't far away.

Stefan looked away from Elena eventually and let his gaze fall on his brother. 'If you kill Klaus, Damon and...their baby will die' He said slowly, struggling to get part of that sentence out.

Jeremy watched him carefully, deciphering as to whether or not this was true then he nodded and turned to face Damon and Elena. 'If you kill Klaus, Damon and your baby will die'.

'No...he can't be...' Damon said slowly and angrily. This meant Klaus was the father of their bloodline. If he died, they went with him. All of them: him, Caroline, Tyler and his and Elena's child.

'Are you sure?' Elena asked, knowing this was hard for Stefan. She wished she could know if he was happy for her, for them and accepted them together.

'Yes. I'm positive. When I found out that Elena was...expecting, I did some research back here but this is all I could find out' Stefan explained and let Jeremy repeat what he said for the others. 'Jeremy?'

'Yeah?' Jeremy said turning his attention back to Stefan.

'Tell Elena...tell them that I am happy for them.' Stefan said slowly. It pained him to say it but he knew he had to and part of him truly was happy for them. Damon was giving Elena everything she wanted and she was giving Damon the same. Jeremy nodded, a smile coming onto his face and he turned to face Damon and Elena.

'Stefan told me to tell you, both of you, that he is happy for you' Jeremy smiled and he could see the weight lift of their shoulders.

'Thank you' Elena mouthed as Damon gripped her hand. It was the blessing they both wanted but never thought they'd get.

'So we have to figure out a way to stop Klaus instead.' Jeremy sighed and when he looked up Stefan was turning away. 'Where are you going?'

'Jeremy, I can't help you anymore now, but if I find something, anything, I will let you know. Until then this is goodbye' Stefan said, quirking his lips up to form a small smile.

'Goodbye Stefan' Jeremy nodded and Elena's eyes widened in surprise at his brief visit. She smiled sadly in his direction and Stefan smiled back, aware that she couldn't see. He made his way towards her and gently kissed her cheek and Elena gasped as she could feel it as Stefan sent so much love into that kiss that she felt the tingle on her cheek. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do on this world. Then he was gone.

Damon knew Stefan had done something but he didn't ask, he didn't become angry or jealous. He let his brother have that moment as he knew if he was in Stefan's position, Stefan would let him. Alex stayed quiet the whole time. She didn't know her brother and she didn't want to interrupt this moment he had with his friends. Instead she tried to think of a way to bring down Klaus that would keep her brother and family alive. She quietly left the room and walked outside to get a closer connection to the earth. She stepped out onto the porch of the boarding house and stared up at the night's sky. She slowly chanted to herself, and could feel the breeze around her ruffle her scarlet hair.

'Where's Alex gone?' Jeremy asked as he looked around for the girl who had captured his attention. He stood up and walked out of the library calling her name. He noticed the front door was open and as he glanced down the hallway and out of the door, he saw Alex's back to him. Her hair was moving in the breeze she was creating and he couldn't help but move closer to find out what she was doing. He quietly tiptoed to the door and stood watching quietly. Her chanting was like music. It was beautiful, intriguing and enchanting. He was falling under her spell. Alex turned around and felt a presence behind her and quickly stopped her spell.

'Jeremy, what are you doing?' She asked, incredulous to the way he was looking at her.

'Sorry, lost my mind there for a moment' He shook his head and blinked repeatedly.

'Hmm...c'mon we have a grimoire to find' Alex said and turned him around and pushed him inside before he started drooling. She pushed him back into the library and turned to look at Damon.

'Damon, I need to know where father kept all his journals' She said as he took a swig from the glass of bourbon he just poured. Elena was lying down on the couch with a large pillow under her head. She was lost in thought and staring into the fire.

'They're all on the top shelf. What are you looking for?' He asked as she pulled the ladder over and climbed up it.

'My mother left him a grimoire after I was born and I need it. It has the spell I need to get rid of Klaus' She said as she started flicking through books. 'Here, you sort through these' She grabbed a pile of journals and dropped them down into Jeremy's waiting arms.

'How do you know that it's in one of these?' Damon asked and took down some to go through.

'My mother told me. I just asked her' She said with a shrug of her shoulders and pulled down the remaining pile of books. Jeremy sat down on the other couch with his pile and started to sieve through them carefully. Alex sat down on the floor in front of the fire and went through her pile while Damon sat on the couch. He carefully lifted Elena's head and set the cushion on his lap and Elena set her head back down again. Their child was growing so rapidly it was draining her of her energy. She was exhausted. Damon used the armrest of the couch to balance a journal while he flicked through the pages. His other hand gently stroked through Elena's hair to relax her and put her to sleep. As he read, he found out some interesting things about the late Giuseppe Salvatore. Damon never cared to read these journals but he was surprised to read about how fondly his father wrote about Damon's mother. He knew this journal didn't have what he was looking for but he couldn't help but read. His father wasn't exactly the dearest of people to Damon and in that moment Damon swore that he would be the best father he could possibly be to his unborn child.

The next morning, Elena was sound asleep on the couch, while the others were still awake, searching from something they weren't exactly sure about. Jeremy and Alex were propping each other up, barely able to keep their eyes open.

'This is pointless!' Damon sighed in frustration as he slapped another journal away. 'We don't even know what we are looking for!'.

'We've gone through every journal there is and there's nothing' Jeremy sighed and yawned from exhaustion. There coffee mugs in a circle around him and Alex. None of them dared wake Elena. She needed all the sleep she could get and Damon glared at the slightest noise that could disturb her from her sleep.

'There has to be a place he's stored it' Alex sighed and looked at Damon. 'Is there anywhere that you can think of?'

'No' Damon shook his head and leaned back into the couch. Alex rubbed her face in her hands a lock of her scarlet hair tangled around her fingers. She stared at the strands of red hair and her eyes widened in realisation. She quickly jumped up startling Jeremy, causing Damon to eye her curiously as she jumped up and grabbed a silver bowl from the cabinet.

'This is pure silver, yes?' She asked Damon quickly who just nodded then she jumped up and disappeared into the kitchen.

'Is she alright?' Jeremy asked unsure of what to make of what was going on.

'I'm perfectly fine. I just realised I have a spell that can locate it' She said as returned into the library with a paper of scissors, a glass of water, a map and matches. She swatted away the journals that were scattered across the floor in front of her. She set the bowl in the middle of the floor and reached out for one of Giuseppe's journal. She started chanting then raised the glass of water and started to pour the water into the silver bowl. She reached over and tore a page from the journal and scruntched it up before dropping it into the bowl, then, she grabbed the scissors and cut a lock of her own hair and dropped it into the bowl. She closed her eyes and chanted then, grabbing the matches and lit one. She continued to chant as she dropped the match into the bowl and it went up in flames turning deep red colour.

'Jeremy, will you unfold that map for me?' She asked as she reached out and took the bowl. Jeremy nodded and quickly unfolded the map of Mystic Falls. She poured the red liquid onto the map then started to chant again. The liquid shrunk in size then started to move across the lap. Damon leaned over to see where it was going and his eyes narrowed when it stopped.

'The old Salvatore mansion' He said slowly. 'The old man hid it well'.

* * *

><p>Caroline held the towel tightly around her body as she walked into her bedroom, her damp hair clinging to her back. She was singing along to the song blasting from her iPod speakers, completely oblivious to the world around her as she swayed from side to side. She tilted her head to the side and shook out her wet hair then her eyes widened in shock as she realised there was someone on her bed.<p>

'Tyler..! What are you doing here?' She gasped and gripped the top of her towel.

'Klaus sent me. He told me to tell you he's out of town for a while to retrieve his sister Rebekah' He said slowly, hating the sire bond more than anything. He looked up at Caroline and then stood up slowly. 'I don't know what Klaus has said or done to you but Car, I never did or will do anything to hurt you. You have to believe me'.

'I...I don't know Tyler. I don't know what's happening to me' She said slowly blinking back tears. 'I love you, I know I do, but I don't know what's going on'.

Tyler stood up quickly and cupped her face in her hands. 'Elena called me yesterday. She told me that Klaus has been compelling you, and I will not let that son of a bitch mess with your mind again. Not in my lifetime'.

Caroline smiled through her tears and reached up and crashed her lips against his. They let their animal instincts take over and as soon as Tyler had pulled her towel away, Caroline had ripped through his clothes.

'God I've missed you so much' Tyler growled out before Caroline pushed him down onto the bed and made up for their time apart.

* * *

><p>'Home sweet home' Damon chimed as he climbed out of his car and looked out at the ruins of the old Salvatore mansion in the woods.<p>

'So this was once the old Salvatore's?' Jeremy mused as he climbed out of the backseat and looked around him. Alex quickly climbed out too and looked around taking in what was once her parents' home. Damon quickly walked around to the side of the car Elena was getting out from. She closed the door and stood beside him as they looked over at Alex.

'Do your little witchy thing so we can get out of here' Damon said, looking around quickly. He didn't like Elena being out in the open like this and he didn't want to take any chances with her.

'Damon' Elena scolded as she looked at him then back to Alex. 'Take your time Alex'.

'No, Damon's right. Jeremy I need you to watch the bowl and guide me' She said then started to chant quietly, only tapping into a minute amount of power that she possessed. The liquid in the bowl started to move and gather together and moved to the edge of the bowl, pointing towards the old house. Jeremy gripped her shoulders from behind and carefully pushed her forward in the direction the liquid was pointing. Damon and Elena followed closely behind as they went towards the back of the ruins to where an entrance to the basement was. Jeremy pulled Alex to a stop as Damon walked over and cleared the bushes and thorns away from the entrance. He winced as the briars and thorns sliced through his hands but he shook it out, knowing he would heal. Jeremy carefully directed Alex down the old steps into the basement then Alex put her hand up to tell him to stop. Damon stood at the bottom of the steps and crossed his arms as memories flooded back to him from his human life.

Alex quickly tossed the contents of the bowl up into the air and they hovered for a moment before taking off in the air towards the corner of the basement. Jeremy and Alex quickly followed it as it splashed against an old dusty rug. She reached out and pulled back the rug and beneath it was a rusted steel box. Jeremy tried to open it but it was padlocked shut.

'Looks like we have to bring this back with us' Jeremy heaved as he pulled the heavy box out.

'Here' Damon sighed and walked over, lifting the box easily. An alert on Elena's phone went off and they all looked over as she pulled it out of her pocket and read the message. Her eyes widened in surprise then she looked up at the others.

'Klaus has left town' Elena said slowly looking at each of them then her gaze fell on Damon.

'Why? Klaus just doesn't leave town? And who told you this?' Jeremy asked in confusion.

'He's gone to get his sister. Tyler told me' She answered. 'This gives us some time to sort this out without Klaus breathing down our necks'.

'Right, the sooner we figure this out, the sooner we're rid of the son of a bitch' Damon said as he balanced the box on his shoulder.

'I think we should sleep first. Jeremy and I need sleep' Alex said and finished her sentence with a yawn. Damon sighed in frustration and turned to look back at Elena who gave him a pleading look that he had to give him.

'Fine but as soon as you're all up, we're going to find out how to get rid of Klaus, for good'.

A few days later, Alex was reading another one of her mother's journals, trying to locate the spell she needed. It was proving an impossible task, especially as the majority of the entries were in the old Irish language. She locked herself into one of the rooms in the boarding house the day before as the boarding was becoming a little unbearable. Elena's baby scan was due soon and both Damon and she were anxious about it. Their anxiety was getting to Alex while she tried to concentrate so she locked herself into a spare room and read until she was drained of energy. A quiet knock against the door made her stop and look up.

'Come in' She called then returned back to reading, flicking the page as Elena opened the door and stepped inside.

'Any luck?' She asked, as she stepped inside quietly.

'Well, yes if killing if stone dead was an option, otherwise no' She sighed as she continued to read. Elena looked around the room noticing all the journals spread out in front of Alex.

'I found it' Alex suddenly whispered making Elena turn to look at her quickly.

'Found what? Alex?' Elena asked and quickly made her way over to her and looked into the journal but couldn't make sense of the words on the page.

'I can get rid of Klaus and keep his bloodline alive, but a witch will die, by sacrifice'.

* * *

><p>.comwatch?v=YpwNRf-oX0s just put youtube before the .com :)

Check out that link :) Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter


End file.
